Melissa
by AnnabethChase23
Summary: When Melissa arrives at Kinkow, the first person she meets is Brady, who naturally, flirts with her. As time goes by they become friends, but a fatal injury puts an obstacle in their friendship. while injured, Melissa had a dream-a vision of her death. find out what happens to her! Give it till chap 3 it gets better. Brady/OC. Brakayla if you sqint. Very OOC. First fanfic! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first story so I hope you like it. Forget Brady ever left Kinkow and Mikayla has a cousin, Melissa, who lives in California. Bradys sorta smart, and Mikayla hates his guts. Enjoy!

No ones POV

"Thank you Kinkow for coming to our generously held party for this special day! Enjoy!" announced King Boomer.

"Oh and remember ladies, we're available!" Brady added with a wink. Mikayla walked over with a scowl on her face and a hand on her machete, Stabitha, and said, "My kings, what important day are we celebrating? "

Brady relied, "Today is the festival of I'm-A-Single-King-And-I-Think-Your-Fit-To-Be-My-Gi rfriend day."

"And why of ALL DAYS, must this be TODAY?" Mikayla asked.

"Why, is it the elders 200th birthday today?" Boomer said.

"No, that was two weeks ago. Today is the day my cousin, Melissa, is arriving from California. She doesn't come often because she's busy with her own life, and I REALLY don't want you to to mess it up!" Mikayla snapped.

"This cousin of yours," Brady said, "is she cute?" Mikayla looked at Brady with an evil glare. She looked up and saw a balloon descending.

"Melissa!" Mikayla squealed. She pushed the kings out of the way and disappeared in the crowd.

"Well," Brady said, "That was weird."

"Yeah,"Boomer agreed. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe you should try the poison-I mean butter rolls!" Lanny said. "I hear they're to die for,"

"Jeez cuz! Your gonna give me a heart attack! Don't pop in on us like that!" Boomer said.

"All the more reason I do," Lanny muttered. He walked away to watch from a distance how his plan would turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Brady's POV

We decided to not eat the butter rolls since we didn't want to ruin our impression on the girls. Boomer and I were standing around royally, with our royal drinks, being royal eye candy, when I spotted a royal treasure. "Dude Boomer, look," I whispered. "I think we found who we're looking for," Boomer turned to look at me with a quizzical look.

"Why are you looking for lanny?"

" Not Lanny, her," I said, pointing at a girl. We could only see the side of her face, and it looked normal to me. For Boomer and my standards, that was good enough. "Oh her. Good eye bro," said boomer with a grin on his face. "You think it's time?"

"Pit check," I said. We conducted our what's considered to be odd ritual of smelling each others pits. "Better than it'll ever be," Boomer said.

"Lets go." I said. We strutted over to the mystery girl and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and looked straight at me. I was shocked. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She had long flowing shiny hair that smelled like strawberries and vanilla, an even tan, soft sparkling brown eyes and perfect features. She was tall and skinny, with a simple top and shorts that made her look angel-like. "Can I help you?" she said. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I said, "Hey there gorgeous," but she looked at me weird. Then I realized I was making a sound like a chicken being strangled. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey- I- you- uh-pretty-uh- hey there." I stumbled.

"Can I help you?" She repeated.

"Yes, yes you can," Boomer said. "My brother here is a king and we'd like to know your name." You can count on Boomer to be smooth under pressure.

"I'm Melissa." she said.

"Your M-M-m- melisa?" Boomer said.

"Yes," she said. Milayla walked up to her and said, "Melissa who are you talking-oh no." She said, looking at us. "You found them."

"Mikayla," I said, snapping into my senses," something you want to tell us?" She sighed and said, "My kings, this is Melissa, my cousin who I was telling you about. Melissa, these are the kings of Kinkow, the ones I was telling you about. King Brady and King Boomer."

"Hey guys," she said casually.

"So," I said, "are you single?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" she said.

"Well," I said taking a step closer to her," today is the I'm-A-Single-King-And-I-Think-Your-Fit-To-Be-My-Gi rfriend festival, and here you are."

"Wow, he really does flirt with everyone," Melissa said to Mikayla. "Yup,"Mikayla replied."everyone."

"Well, what's it gonna be?" I said. "That's a generous offer Brady, but I think I'm gonna pass for now. I'll see you around." She said.

"Melissa is going to be staying with us at the castle so you to BETTER not pull something because she'll be staying with me." mikayla snapped.

"Calm down Mikayla, what makes you think we would do something stupid?" I said.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling in my gut." She said sarcastically. "Come on Melissa, I'll show you-" "Perhaps you'd like a tour of our castle?" I said cutting Mikayla off. I turned my back holding my hand out to Melissa, but even that wasn't enough to escape the evil glare of Mikayla.

"Umm, sure, I guess." She said. Mission accomplished I thought. "Great! Shall we?"

" Ok " she said. Then she said something that ruined my victory. " Mikayla? You coming?"

"Sure! Why not?" Mikayla said with a look of victory on her face. I scowled at her and led Melissa into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa's POV.

I had to admit, Brady was cute. I wouldn't mind being close to him if he got a bit more mature. During the entire tour, he was flirting with me. It was kinda fun turning him down at first, since I never had that experience before, but soon it just got annoying. I could tell why Mikayla hated him so much. She was a stickler when it came to boys, and this behavior was completely against her. We were about to reach mikaylas room when she stopped abruptly. "Brady, I can show her around from here." she said. Her voice was dripping with venom. Clearly, the last half an hour of flirting was killing her.

"Aww! Come on!" Brady whined.

"You may be kings, but I'm in charge of all your treats. Leave or suffer treatless." Mikayla snarled. Brady's face was white as a sheet.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

Brady left with his head hanging down to the throne room. "Sorry about that," Mikayla said.

"Why are you so hard on him?" I asked.

"We have a history." She said. I decided to drop it.

"So, this is my room," said Mikayla with a wave of her hand. I don't know what to think. Half of it was a teenagers dream. The other half looked like a weapons garage sale.

"Wow. Honestly speaking, I don't know whether I should say its cute or malicious," I said. Mikayla just laughed. She said," Don't worry, you've got your own less dangerous room. Let me show you. She opened the door next to hers to show my room. I gasped. The room was a caribbean blue with wood flooring and a large window with a view of the beach and part of Kinkow. It had a large bed with a blue comforter, and a surfboard shaped chest at the foot of the bed. There was a picture of a hula dancer on the wall, and my own surfboard in a corner. Tucked in an alcove was a comfy couch next to a bookshelf with a paper lantern lamp.

"You like it?" Mikayla asked. " I picked out everything, the color, room, furnisher, even your surfboard."

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said. Mikayla and Uncle Mason were the only people who knew the real reason I was here. My parents had died in a car crash and I was sent to live with Mikayla on Kinkow. Now, I could remember the best part of California just by looking around my room.

"If you think that's the best part you are missing out," Mikayla said. I turned around to look at her. She walked over to a wall painting of another surfboard on the wall and uncovered a doorknob. I opened it to find a doorway into Mikaylas room!

"Connected rooms! Cool!" I said!

"I know right?!" Mikayla said. " I had them add that in too, just in case you got lonely, and you needed someone to talk to, you know-" I ran over and hugged Mikayla. I didn't think I would cry until I heard my voice break. Pretty soon I was sobbing into her shoulder

. "I'm sorry Melissa," Mikayla said. "I really am. If this room is too much, we can change it no problem." She said.

"No no it's ok," I said. "I just need to adjust." She rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. I loved my cousin. I stepped back and said, " I can't let Brady see me like this.

" "You're right, he'll figure out something's up. I'll let you freshen up and hold them off." She said

. "Ok."

Once Mikayla left, I pulled out a picture of my mom and dad and set it on my nightstand. I wipe my eyes, fixed my hair, and ran downstairs to meet the kings.


	4. Chapter 4

Brady's POV

I really hated Mikayla sometimes. As I came down the stairs dejectedly, I saw Boomer, clearly waiting for me. "Hey Boom what's up?" I asked.

"King conference" he said.

" Look Brady, we both know that we both think Melissa is cute and she both want her."

"Alright so what do we do about it?" I asked. "We'll I was hoping you'd know," Boomer said.

"Your kinda the idea twin."

"Ah, you're right. Ok how about this. We spend the next 3 days trying to get to know her better and let her get an impression of us. Then we can decide which one of us is gonna have her. Oh and let's make a promise on not messing up anyone's chances or saying anything and about each other. "

"a Bromise?" Boomer said.

"You know it." And so it was done. I had the chance to get to know Melissa better. Mikayla came down the stairs with a smile plastered on her face. I turned around to see who we was looking at. Then I realized it was self defense class. Mikayla loved these because Boomer and I sucked at them. Mikayla said we were required to do it from the Great Book, but I don't think I'd ever check. I groaned and said, " Do we have to? Broken bones is not going to be a good impression on Melissa."

"This is going to be a chance for you to show off your muscles King Brady!" she said. I honestly didn't get that girl, but right now I didn't care." Ok!" I said. Right then Melissa came down. She still looked amazing, but something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was hiding something. Then she lit up like a lightbulb. " Oh that is so cool! Can I try?" she said.

"Try what?" asked Boomer.

"The fighting class! Duh." She said. Cute and vicious I thought. She was the new and improved Mikayla! "So shall we go?" She said.

"Totally" Mikayla grinned. She completely forgot about dragging Boomer and me into it. When we came outside Mikayla and Mason were teaching the guards and Melissa how to do a judo flip or something. I honestly didn't care but decided it would be fun to watch. "Come on Boom lets go," I said.

"What out there to get our butts kicked? i don't think so!" Boomer said.

"I meant to go watch."

"Oh ok."

We went outside to find two guards trying to flip one another. one of them finally did and the other landed with a loud THUD. "Boom this is gonna be great. Melissas gonna try and I'm gonna catch her when she falls. It'll be perfect." i whispered. "Man i wish i thought of that!" Boomer replied.

"Can i try?" Melissa asked.

"Sure! Pick an opponent," Mikayla said. She picked a random guard and they were off. i started to walk over to catch melissa, but of course, fate had to play games with me. Less than 15 seconds into the match, Melissa had brought the guard down! She sparred and brought down every single guard in less than 20 minutes. "Wow, now THAT was fun." she said. Her and Mikayla walked right back into the castle like it was no big deal leaving me and Boomer with our mouths hanging wide open. "Did you SEE THAT?" Boomer said. "She brought down EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

"I know bro! She is so good!"

"If she wasn't so hot, I would let you have her."

"Seriously? Wow."

"Well, in three days time we will find out who gets to have her. Until then, may the best king win.


	5. Chapter 5

No ones POV.

The next day Melissa went down to the beach to catch some waves. Brady decided this would be a good time to talk. He headed down to the beach to watch Melissa surf. He looked around and finally spotted her amongst the surfers cruising down a wave. Brady was so relieved she was wearing a wetsuit-he wanted to stay focused on the talk. He kept watching, admiring her beautiful smile from afar. His heart almost burst out of his chest when she started to the shore in his direction. he just waited for her. "Hey Brady!" Melissa said while she dried her hair with her towel. Wow her hair is so perfect even at the beach, Brady thought to himself. "Brady, are you ok?" Melissa asked, her face twisted with concern. "oh yeah, hi."Brady replied quickly.

"Hey do you want to come with me to where I put my stuff? I like to have my own spot." Melissa said. Brady was dumbstruck. She had just asked him what he was going to ask her! "Um, yeah, sure." he said.

"Great, lets go."

"So, how are you liking Kinkow so far?"

"Well, considering the fact that I've only been here for a day, I'd say its pretty good."

"Oh yeah, right,"

"So, King Brady, tell me about yourself,"

"Ok well, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, what was your life like before you were a king?"

"I lived in Chicago with Boomer. Before we came here, our lives were bascially a mess. We were nerds and nobody knew who we were. Then Mason whisked us away and we became who we are now."

"wow. I have to say, I honestly didn't expect that."

"Yeah I don't really like bringing it up."

"Ok, did you ever have a girlfriend? Like an actual real one?"

"I have been talking Mikayla up for so long, but she never agrees. So no, I've never had a real girlfriend. I mean, i've dated some nice girls, but most of them turned out to be a villainess so yeah."

"oh ok"

"how about you? Tell me about your past."

'Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Whats your life like?"

"Well, I live in california , I attend high school, i hang out with my friends, and live an average life. nothing special, nothing new."

"Okay... have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"nope"

"Seriously? You've never had one?"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"No! No! I was just shocked that no boy has ever fallen for you since youre so pretty and have a great personality." Brady turned red. He had no idea where those words came from.

"Aw! Thanks! Thats sweet of you."

"Would you want a boyfriend?"

"maybe, depends on what kind of a guy he is."

"Well, what are you looking for in a guy?"

"um I don't know, i guess i haven't really thought about it."

"Well, knows a good time," Mikayla laughed. "well, i want a guy who had a caring. mature personality, but knows it's okay to loosen up at the right time. someone who would never cheat on my or do anything to break my heart. i'd like it if they were a bit smart, and had a sense of humor. someone who's always at my side when i need him. someone i can trust."

"And physically?"

"Well, id like it if he was taller than me, but not too tall, fit and in shape, cute, and with a sense of fashion. Now my turn to ask a question, why are you asking?"

"Umm, well i uh, you see, i kinda"

"Brady, i know exactly why, but for now let's just stick to being friends. ive barely known you for a day. "

"ok friends, sounds good"

"great"

"Hey Melissa can i ask you something?"

"sure"

"Yesterday before guard training, you seemed really upset about something. what happened." Melissa stopped dead in her tracks. She was looking down at the ground. "Melissa?" Brady asked. Melissa looked up. Her eyes were welled up with tears. she was fighting hard to hold them back. "Melissa are you ok?"

"yeah," she said, her voice cracking. "its nothing," she said, brushing away a tear. "okay.., so, how long are you staying?"

"sick of me already?"

"no no! i as just wondering... you know... apparently if someone lives here for a while, they get put in danger on a regular basis. So thats why i was wondering." Melissa took in a deep breath. then she said, "Brady can i trust you?"

"yeah sure,"

"this is serious Brady. Not many people know about this. you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"ok i promise. "

"the reason i came here is," Melissa said, her voice dangerously close to tears," my parents died in a car crash and i came to live with uncle mason." with that Melissa burst into tears on the beach. Brady was heartbroken by the sight of Melissa crying. He walked over to Melissa and gave her a hug. She removed her hands from her face and started to sob into Brady's chest. He rubbed Melissas back in circles, trying to make her feel better. the two of them just stood there for a couple of minutes. finally, Melissa pulled herself together. she pushed herself gently away from brady and wiped eyes. "I should really get going now, Mikayla will start to worry." Melissa said. she didn't make eye contact with brady at all. "what about your stuff?"

"we're here see?" she said pointing to a chair with a bag on it.

"oh ok. Ill see you around then,'

'yeah, bye,"

"bye" Melissa quickly picked up her stuff and headed back to the castle leaving Brady on the beach. Brady just stood there trying to absorb what had just happened. Him and Melissa were friends, and she trusted him with one of the biggest secrets of her life! For some reason, he felt different about her. Most of the time, Brady would find every moment to flirt with her, but for some reason he felt like he didn't need to. He had something with a girl he had never had before- true friendship-and it felt good to Brady. Smiling, he headed back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa POV

I had no idea what just happened. How could I have possibly spilled my biggest secret to the person I was hiding it from? I couldn't believe it. Now Brady knew that she was going to live here for the rest of her life. I burst through the castle doors. "Mikayla! I cried. She came racing down the steps. "What happened who's hurt," she said. "Nothing I just need to talk to u about something."

"Oh ok, come on,but change out of your wetsuit first."

I took a shower and put on some light blue faded shorts and a yellow flowy blouse. I came out to find Mikayla sitting on my bed, waiting for me. "So," she said casually. "What's up?"

"I told Brady,"

"Told him what"

"Oh you know what I told him," Mikayla sat there silently processing her thoughts for about two seconds before she burst out "YOU TOLD HIM THE SECRET? WHY ON KINKOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know," I said. "It just kinda flowed out. It felt like the right time to say it."

"Tell me what happened,"

I told Mikayla the entire story of Brady and me walking on the beach. I decided to leave out the hug. I just said that he tried to comfort me. "Are you sure you talked to Brady? It doesn't sound like him,"

"Yes I did"

"How come he was never like that for me?"

"Maybe because you Never gave him a chance,"

" Anyways, the point is, what are we supposed to do now?"

" I told him not to tell anyone. He promised he wouldnt,"

"yeah," mikayla scoffed, "THAT'LL happen,"

"See what i mean? you judge him too quickly. Have you ever actually trusted him with a secret? How would you know?"

"Couldn't you have tested his promise with a smaller secret to see if he actually would keep it?"

"friendship and trust inst based on an experiment mikayla! these kind of things happen. You just have to go with it, what's the worst that could happen? He'll spill it, so what? we were gonna improvise anyways, we'll just have to do it more,"

"I guess so." Mikayla sighed. "But what if someone else asks you how long you plan to stay? It's bound to come out one way or another,"

"Well by that time it will be the right time to let the truth come out. Trust me"

"Ok. Well, why don't you unpack and settle in since you didn't have time yesterday, and I'll go talk to Daddy about what the plan is,"

"Ok." I watched Mikayla leave the room and close the door behind her. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for answers. "What do I do?" I thought. I stayed there for about five minutes when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. In walked Boomer, holding some wilted and ugly flowers. "Oh hi boomer," I said. "Hey Melissa, these are for you," boomer said, extending the flowers. "Oh thanks," I said. I got up and put the flowers on the windowsill, with my suspicions in mind. "So, how's it going?"

"Fine, just fine,"

"Nice room,"

"Thanks,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I knew at that instant what the kings were playing. I decided to have a little fun and play along. "No, I wish I did," I sighed dramatically. "You-you do?" Boomer stuttered. He started to grow red in the face. "Yeah," I said. "I've been trying soo hard lately to make guys notice me, especially a certain guy, but I didn't think it was working, that is, until now," I cooed. I stood there twisting my fingers with a mischeivious grin on my face. Boomer looked like he'd pass out. "Well umm who's that guy?"

"Oh no one special, Just my someone, you wouldn't know him,"

"Are you sure? I know a lot of people." I stifled a laugh at that. Boomer didnt even know the name of any one of the guards except Mikayla and mason. "Well, how about I describe him to you?"

"Ok"

"We'll he's cute, and really nice, and always acts out of the goodness of his heart," I said, my voice dripping with honey. At that moment Mikayla walked in. I secretly signaled for her to stay there and watch. She quietly sat down on the sofa and waited . "What else?" Boomer asked.

"Well, what can I say?"

"What do you like about him?"

"Oh everything," I said exasperatly. "I love his smile, his laugh, his hair, his eyes, his nose, his abs, his muscles, his winning personality, his athletic figure. Just everything. But …"

"But what?"

"There's no way for me to be with him," I said, faking a sob. I'm just a common girl, and he's so popular. People think of him as their king," I finished, exaggerating the last part. I glanced over at Mikayla. She was about to fall out of her chair since she was laughing silently so hard.

"What's his name?"

"His name? Oh, I'll let you guess,"

It's Brady isn't it. All the girls go after Brady."

"What? No! I don't like Brady."

"Then who do you like?" I leaned in close to boomer do our faces were only inches apart. When we had hardly any distance in between us, I whispered, "my king." Boomer just stared. "Gotta go! See you around!" I said brightly. I left the room with a hysterical Mikayla leaning on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikayla's POV

Spots were dancing in front of my eyes. I couldn't breath. My abs ached and my lungs burned. I tried to breath but it just hurt more. I could feel my knees buckling. I waited for my body to hit the floor, but instead I hit someone's shoulder. I felt myself being laid down on a bed. I groaned and rolled over clutching my side. I waited there trying to catch my breath and return my vision to normal. It was fuzzy any my eyes were watery. When I looked up, I saw Melissa hovering over me with a grin on her face. I stared right back her. We were silent for about 3 seconds when we burst out laughing again. i clutched my side and rolled off the bed. in between gasps, i asked melissa, "What just happened?"  
"i just played Boomer, and you started to laugh so hard you couldn't breathe."

"Right, but exactly how did you play him? i missed most of it. " Melissa sat down and started to explain. "see, after you left, Boomer walked in holding these ugly flowers. He said they were for me. He asked me how I like Kinkow and if I had a boyfriend. At that moment I figured it out. Mikayla, the kings are playing a game with me. They both obviously like me and there gonna see who can win me over. "

"So who's winning?" I asked.

"Umm…I'd have to say Brady right now, since he knows, and boomer just made a big fool out of himself. But I still wouldn't go out with either one of them. "

"Ah. Let me tell you, if your really looking for someone, don't limit yourself to the kings. There are a lot of other guys here who are really nice, of at least, better than the kings."

"Don't worry Mikayla, I'm not looking as of right now. Although, I have a feeling, Brady is going to ask me out soon."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised,"

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my room, I'll see you later. "

"Ok," I watched Melissa leave. Once she left, I frowned at started to think. If she got close to the kings, she would definitely get into trouble somehow. It's impossible to not get hurt somehow and be close with the kings. Melissa already has such a deep hurt inside of her, she doesn't need to get hurt anymore. I decided I would keep a close watch on her.


	8. Authors note

hey everyone! sorry chapter 7 was so late, i was really busy, and im also really sorry it was such a short chapter. more on the way! enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

No ones POV

as time went by, Brady and boomer tried getting to know melissa a little better, and each time the turnout was different. Before they knew it, three days had passed, and it was time to decide.

Brady's POV

"Yo Boom, we need to talk," i said, nervous about what was about to happen. "yeah, we do," he replied. We head up into our room and settled down on our beds. Neither of us chose to talk, so i decided to break the silence. "i really like her bro. and its not like any other time. i actually think i like her for who she is, not just the fact that shes hot. This time its different." I expected Boomer to have a bad reaction and be mad at me, but he was smiling. "Thats great, and you can have her. I don't think i like her very much. not my type." i ws shocked, this had gone lot easier than i thought it would. "then its settled, you back off, and i'll try to get her to like me."  
"yeah but weren't you two just friends?"  
"we are now, but we might just become more."

"well can i be your wingman?"

"umm, no thanks buddy, i'm ok,"

"ok, but if you need me to be i will,"

"thanks." i lied. I had seen Boome try to be a wingman before, and i did not need him to mess up my chances. I really wanted to ask melissa out, but i didn't think friends went out, so i decided to wait. I went back downstairs to find Melissa looking for something. SHe looked really worried. "Hey

Melissa " i said.. apparently she didnt know i was here because she jumped at the sound of my voice. "oh hi brady."

"whats wrong?"  
"i lost my locket."

"oh,"

"yeah, it was really special to me because my grandma gave it to me, and now i can;t find it."

"maybe i can help?"  
"that be great! its golden with a swirl pendant on it." we looked around for it, for about five minutes, when my hand came across a string. I picked it up nd found it to be a golden chain, and hanging from it wasa swirly thing, which looked a lot like the kinkowan swirl… "Hey i think i found it!" i shouted. Melissa ran over. "That's it!" she cried. "thanks you so much brady, where did you find it?"

"Under the couch,"

"oh, well thanks." she said. she flung her arms around my neck and gave me a quick hug. My heart felt like it would fall right out of my chest for those two seconds. She pulled away, blushing slightly. "can you put it on me?" she asked. "umm yeah i guess." i said. She turned around and held her hair up. I leaned in and latched the locket. Her hair smelled so good i just wanted to stay there lost in my thoughts, but snapped out of it when Melissa whipped around, her hair stinging the edge of my face. "so, what are you doing,"

"nothing much." i replied. "just hanging out."

"oh cool. can i hang out with you?"

"uh um ok,"

"great! so what now?"

"umm, well what do u like doing?"  
"i like surfing, hanging out with friends, swimming, reading, watching tv, hiking-"

"Do you like pranking?"

"I am Prank Queen,"

"oh im sure, but no one has better pranks than boomer and i"

"oh really,"

"prank war?'

"bring it," i Laughed and walked away. Melissa just got better every second. i was daydreaming when i knocked over an ancient chair. It kicked up a giant cloud of dust. i thought it wasnt a big deal, until i hard someone coughing hard. I turned around and found melissa leaning over trying to breathe, but she obviously couldnt. He eyes were watering and her face was pale. I ran over and saw it was getting it worse. "Melissa! are u ok?" i said. stupid question i thought. She shook he head no. I dragged her away from the dust while she just coughed away. i put her on the couch and she continued to cough. i Leaned down to where she could see me. Slowly, he cough got better. she started grinning and her cough transformed into a laugh. I stood up and asked her, "whats so funny?" In between gasps of air and chuckles, she said, "you just got PRANKED!" I was shocked. "you had me so scared! i actuallly thought you were choking!"

"i know!" Melissa said, "you should have seen your face!'"

"Melissa you are, the most, evil minded girl i have ever met. We should SO form a prank team!"

"really! ok! wait, how do I know that your good at pranks to?"

"Hmm, your right. Come on." I ran upstairs into my room, with Melissa right behind me. "Nice room." She commented. "Oh you've never been to my room huh?"

"I've been here for four days. No I haven't. "

"Ok well, let me show you the pranks." I took out a DVD and stuck it in the TV. Melissa walked over and plopped herself down on the couch. I sat next to her and watched the DVD of our pranks. When it was over, I looked over at Melissa. She was deep in thought about something. "Well?" I asked. "It's good. But we could make some changes."

"What are you talking about? my pranks are awesome!"

" i know, but if we combine our pranks, we ca pull pranks even bigger than this!"

"wait, i pull all my pranks with boomer unless there on him. We have to let him in."

"ok, but lets prank him first. then we'll let him in. "

"deal." i grinned. I loved melissa.


	10. Chapter 9

Melissa POV

The prank was ready. I had to admit, it was pretty good. Brady and i made a great team when it came to pranks. It took us hours to come up with it. Sometimes brady wouldn't like the ide, and sometimes i wouldnt. But now it was settled. I noticed that whenever brady pranked Boomer, it was always when he wasnt around or as someone else. this time it would be different. Boomer was terrified of the dark. that was exactly what we were going to work with. I was sitting in Brady's room when he burst through the door. "ready when you are." he said.

"lets do this thing." i replied. We bounded down the stairs, to find Boomer bout to enter the throne room. Brady hid behind a corner and i sat down on the couch. When boomer walked in, i casually said. "Hey Boomer."

"Hey melissa, whats up."

"nothin much."

"oh cool."

"hey Boomer!" brady said, as he came out of his hiding spot. "hey listen can i show you something, its important,"

"Umm, yeah ok. see ya Melissa" Boomer replied.

"yeah ok," i sad. I grinned in my head. Boomer was falling for this hook,line, and sinker.

Boomer followed Brady into a room while i grabbed the stashed costumes. I hid them in the secret panel and hid them carefully. Then i ruffled my hair a bit, messed with my top, and burst into the room, looking scared. Both brady and boomer whirled around. Brady knew this was supposed to happen because he gave me a sneaky thumbs up, but his expression was so real, it was hard to tell it was fake. I snapped myself out of it and returned to my character. "you-you guys-i-it ws- so sc-scary and youhave to help-an-"

"Melissa, calm down. What happened?" brady siad, delivering his lines perfectly. "i- i- i cant! it was so-," i stuttered. then i pretended to have a nervous breakdown and burst into tears. Brady came over and tried to comfort me, just like we said. "Let me go check it out." i sniffed and nodded, glancing up at Boomer. He was terrified. Excellent, i thought. Brady walked out, and closed the door behind him. Boomer and i stood silently, a look of fear plastered on my face. 'Melissa are you ok?" Boomer said. "'Yeah ill be fine, im just scared," i replied in a meek voice. Then i heard the scream. at that instant i knew for a fact that Brady was an amazing actor. His scream seemed so real i almost thought he got hurt. he killed the lights and we were surrounded in darkness. I heard Boomer yell, "hey what happened to the lights! turn them back on! i hate the dark! Brady?" i snuck over to the panel and pulled out my costume. I slipped it on on top of my clothes when i felt someone pressing against me. then i felt a hand shove my back hard. I whipped around and felt another hand cover my mouth. "your gonna blow our cover!" Brady hissed. "its just me calm down! you were gonna take my head off." i yanked his hand off of my mouth. "you shoved me hard and almost flipped me, why shouldnt i?" i whispered. I would ahve worried about us being heard but Boomers whimpering drowned us out. "Sorry, i thought you were the panel." Brady replied. "whatever, just get into your suit," i said, shoving the costume into his chest. I heard him slip into it and zip himself up. i realized i needed to zip mine up to. I looked around and found the zipper in the back. "great," i sighed. "need help?" Brady whispered? "yeah, the zips is in the back." He fumbled around trying to find it, but found it soon enough. "ready?" he whipered. "oh yeah." i said. and from there our plan sprung into action.(Boomer bold, Melissa Italics, Brady underlined) "Boomer? Boomer where are you?"

"Melissa? Melisa-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"MELISSA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Brady? Your here too? whats going on?"

"HELP ME!" Brady and i finished in perfect unison. from there we started the real part.

"booooooommmeeeeeeeer" i said in a sppoky voice.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Boomer cried.

"booooooommmeeeeeeeer" i said again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Boomer screamed. i stifled a laugh. I couldn't believe that no one could hear us.

"Boomer, you have disgraced us. We are the ancient ghosts of Kinkow. We have come for you." Brady said in a deep voice.

"Did you find out about the cow launching into Mount Spew? Or the whipped cream on Giki Kiki? i'm sorry!" Boomer whined.

"No Boomer, we cannot accept your appology now. there is only one thing you can do now." Brady said.

"what is it?"

"you must say you absolutley despise everything about Beyonce." brady said. i Bit my hand in efforts not to laugh. Brady had come up with this part by himslef and refused to to tell me, but now that i know what he was thinking, i can say it was fantastic. "i could never do that!" Boomer gasped.

"booooooommmeeeeeeeer" i said again. "booooooommmeeeeeeeer BOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEERRR!" i shrieked, getting louder and louder. "alright alright! I ldo it," Boomer sobbed. "I-I- ihateeveryhtingaboutbeyonce." Boomer slurred. With that, brady flicked the lights on to find a scared boomer sitting on the floor rocking himself with his back to Brady and me. He whipped around to find us. "how-but-what-wait-huh-but the-and the- and the- you guys tricked me?" Boomer finished. Brady and i were laughing so had i had to lean against him to stay upright. i nodded and so did brady. "we-we got you good!" brady said in between laughs. "Not funny guys." Boomer huffed. "come on Boomer admit it. It was pretty funny. Think about it." i said.

"yeah ok, maybe a little bit." he said sheepishly. "Don't tell rebecca though!"

"yeah we won't" brady said.

"wait who's Rebecca?" i asked.

"shes my bool!and im her Boomybear," he said dreamily.

"ok then. Well, lets get out of these suits, i hate them." i said. i unzipped it and stepped out while brady did the same. "so why did you guys prank me?" Boomer asked.

"Well, Melissa and i were gonna have a prank war, but she won the second it started, so we formed a prank team and we wanted to know if you wanted to be part of it. but we decided to prank you first." Brady explained.

"yeah by the way, good work brady! that was really convincing! you even had me for a second!" i said.

"thanks," he replied, blushing ever so slightly.

"well, i don't want to do it." Boomer said.

"what why not?" brady and i both said.

"because," boomer snapped, "i have other things to do,"

"like what?" brady asked.

"i just dont bro. leave me out of it."

"fine. But melissa and i still are"

"fine by me."

"ok." brady said. "Come on Melissa lets go" brady said. He turned and walked out with Boomer and me following. When we came outside, it was just turning dark and Mikayla was looking for us. She turned around and saw all three of us. "oh no, let me handle this." i said. "are you sure? Mikayla is REALLY mad. Think you can handle it?" Brady said. "please, Im her cousin. Plus you won't make her any happier right now. " i said.

"good point." Mikayla started to stomp over, and a rushed over. "where were you? no one could find you for hours!"

"mikayla, relax. I'm fine, Bradys fine, Boomers fine, no ones hurt, nothings broken, everyone is sane, no ones missing, the castle is still in one piece. calm down." i said.

"yeah ok. perhaps i did overreact." Mikayla answered.

"exactly" i perked up. "its not that big of a deal. If i was go for more than a day, then i would worry, but it was what, four hours at the most? no big deal. Come on, let go have dinner." Mikayla walked down the hall and i snuck a glance at Brady. "you coming or are you not having dinner?" i asked. Brady ran up to me and i waited for him to catch up. We fell behind slightly and brady asks me, "how did you do that? it was amazing!"

"im her cousin, I know things about her no one else does." i replied.

"things like what?" brady asked.

"what makes you think ill tell you?"

"why wouldnt you tell me?"

"i havent even told uncle mason, so drop it."

Fine, but at least now i know how to calm her down. Handy trick."

Don't even try it brady. She'll rip head off. that only works with me."

"what thats not fair!" brady whined.

"a lot of thing arent fair my king." i aid.

""since when do you call me king?"

"oh trust me, i wont be. You have plently of subjects for that. Your just brady to me." i said.


	11. Chapter 10

No ones POV

After dinner, everyone went there own seperate ways. Mikayla went for guard duty, boomer went to some Beyoncé club. Mason had guard duty as well, leaving Brady and Melissa alone. Both Brady and Melissa left the table and went into their rooms. Melissa sat on her bed, trying to decide to do. I can't go out with Mikayla, she wouldn't let me since it's night shift, Mikayla thought. I'm definitely not going to Beyoncé club. I wonder what Brady's doing. Melissa stood up, fixed her clothes, and went over to Brady's. She knocked on the door to hear, "it's open." Melissa walked in to find Brady not in the room. "Brady?" She said. Brady came out from behind a panel. "Oh hey Melissa." He said. "Where did you just come from?" She asked. "You've never Been out there? Wow your missing out! Come on, I'll show you." Brady said. He extended his hand to Melissa. She hesitated at first, then put her hand in his. He guided her behind the panel into a balcony. "Wow," Melissa gasped. "It's Beautiful."

"I know right?" Brady said. Brady leaned over on the balcony railing, with his arms crossed,hands dangling off. " I could stay here all night," Melissa said softly. Brady scoffed, "no you couldn't"

"Why do you say that?" Melissa asked. "Well, with company like me, you wouldn't want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, everyone thinks I'm annoying. No one except for Boomer would spend that much time with me. Plus boomer would get bored out of his mind staying out here." Brady said.

"I don't think so," Melissa said, stepping closer to Brady, hand grazing the railing. "Really?" Brady replied, shifting his fixed gaze on the stars to look at Melissa. "Yeah. I mean, at first, you were annoying, with your constant flirting, but know that I know you better, i can easily say that I would be willing to spend that much time with you." Melissa said. Brady pushed himself off of bye railing and said, "wow, no ones ever said that about me,"

"That's because you didn't let anyone get to know you better, and some people just weren't lucky enough to get the chance."

"Thanks Melissa."

"No problem Brady."

They both stood there for a while, watching the stars.

"Melissa?" Brady asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you had to pick between boomer and me, who would you pick?"

"probably you."

"Melissa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite food for lunch?"

"Umm, PBJ."

"Ok. Melissa?"

"Yes Brady?" Melissa said, slightly exasperated.

"Would you possibly want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow? Just as two friends?" Brady said nervously. Melissa chuckled. "Sure Brady, id love to. Now shut up for about five minutes."

"Ok."

Both of them just stood there for a moment, and Brady's hand slipped on the cold railing and touched Melissa's. To his shock and contentment, she didn't pull away. Instead, he heard a sniff like someone was crying. Brady slid his hand under Melissa's and said," hey, is everything ok?" She turned to look at him. The moonlight was making her hair shine, and her face was almost glowing, but a lone tear streaked down her cheek, showing the sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said, pulling her hand out of Brady's. "I just miss my parents,"

"Oh," Brady said softly. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, my parents are dead too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad was king of Kinkow, and my mom was a famous archeologist. "

"Oh I'm sorry," Melissa said.

"Eh it's ok, I never actually got to know them so,"

"Oh. Well, I should go." Melissa said standing straight up abruptly.

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want." Brady replied, pushing off the railing.

"Thanks but I really should go,"

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night." Melissa said. She exited the room and went to hers. Brady stayed at the balcony looking at the stars. A couple minutes later, Brady spotted a shooting star. "I wish for Melissa." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

No ones POV.

It was the next moring at around 10:30. Melissa couldnt help but feel excited. "why am i so happy? its just brady," she thought. "and we're not even going on a date!" but she was still jubilated. Melissa stood in front of her closet, trying to find a decent outfit. She finally decided on a deep purple boat neck sweater with white polka dots and rolled sleeves and white cropped skinny jeans. Melissa curled her hair and put some light makeup on. Satisfied with her look, she put some black flat on with sequins and went downstairs. Brady was waiting for her downstairs. He had on dirty beige skinny jeans with a plain red T-shirt and a matching plaid button up. HE held a picnic basket in one hand. "Hi brady" Melissa said. "Oh Hey Melissa-WOAH" Brady exclaimed, turning around

"what?"

"you look amazing!"

"aww, thanks! you look good too."

"Why don't you dress like this all the time?"

"I don't know, I guess. What's wrong with how I usually dress?"

"Nothing! Just-never mind. Shall we go?" Brady said. He held out his arm, and Melissa slid her arm around his. "lets go."

Brady and Melissa walked through the forest arm in arm having a nice conversation, when suddenly brady grabbed Melissa's arm and spun her around. "brady what the heck are you doing?" Melissa cried. "Shh, relax. Just hold on." brady whispered. He pulled out a blindfold and put it on Melissa. "Bradt what's going on?" Melissa asked.

"its a surprise. trust me."

"okay, but i swear, if you try anything i will hurt you."

"consider me warned." brady chuckled. He guided Melissa up a slope into a clearing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. surrounding the patch of grass was an arch made of trees that became part of the forest. "you ready?" brady whispered. "ya," Melissa said, slightly annoyed. Brady untied the blindfold and slid it off he face. Melissa gasped. "oh brady, its beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"i don't really know. i just found it."

"i love it. This is going to be great."

Melissa and Brady set up their picnic and stayed their for hours. they ate, had a food fight, played hide and seek, climbed tress, and simply messed around. Afterwards, they settled down on the picnic sheet, looking out on the horizon watching the sunset. Brady slipped his hand into Melissa's and Melissa rested her head on Brady's shoulder. the sun slowly dipped into the sea, leaving them in the dark with the stars shining bright. "Brady?"

"yeah?"  
"we should probably leave now."

"as much as i hate to say it, you're right. Lets go." brady sighed. Melissa chuckled. "we'll be back, at least, i know i will. This is my new favorite place on Kinkow."  
"what? i thought my balcony was!"

"no see thats your balcony, connected to your room. This here is a part of the island. More open and public."

"you know, technically i own the island, being king and all."

"you know, technically, i dont care."

"well you should care."

"and why is that?"  
"because i'm your king, and if you disobey your king, then you get put in the dungeons."

"I'm not worried about that."

"And why not?"

"I know a guy." Melissa said with a smirk. Brady burst out laughing and Melissa joined him. They packed up their stuff and stumbled back to the castle. Brady was immediately bombarded by Boomer, who wanted to hang out with him, and Melissa was attacked by an excited Mikayla, who had the night shift off and watned to spend time with er. Brady and Meliss were both swept away without saying another word to each other. Mikayla dragged Melissa into her room and sat down on her bed. "Where were you all day?"

"i was at a picnic,"

"with whom?"

"brady,"  
"he asked you out didnt he."  
"yes and no,"  
"whadya mean?"  
"we just had a friendly outing, as friends, nothing more,"  
"uh huh," Mikayla said with a smirk.

"seriously! There is nothing going on."

"right. We'll see how long that lasts."  
"what ever."  
"anyways, what do you want to do?"  
"umm im not sure, but i am hungry, that lunch just dissapeared."  
"want to order pizza?"  
"im up for it.."  
"great we can get some pizza, watch a movie perhaps, just relax,"

"sounds good. What movie?"  
"how about Captain America?"  
"OMG YES! I have been dying to see that one!"

"ok! let me just order pizza and then we can watch it." while MIkayla went downstairs to get the pizza, Melissa sat on the bed deep in thought about one question, "do i like him?"

The two girls cuddled up in Mikayla's room with the pizza and the portable DVD player. The movie was intense and very entertaining, but Melissa was deep in thought. The movie was over, but Melissa kept staring at the screen. "Melissa? Melissa?" Mikayla aid. "Melissa!" she snapped clapping her hands infront of the screen. "Huh what?" Melissa said. "you zoned out," Mikayla said with a frown. "How long do you think you were out?"

"Probably not long, like five minutes or so,"

"Ok then, what was the movie about?"  
"Captain America stupid."

"Ok, who was his girlfriend?"  
"Umm, Wonder Woman?"  
"No! Agent Carter! you were out for the whole movie!"

"Sorry,"

"Whats wrong?"  
"nothin just tired."

"you sure?"  
"yeah, i should probably get to bed." Melissa left the room and cuddled up in her bed. She tossed and turned but sleep never came. She opened her window and sat down on the windowsill. Melissa stared of, leaning back against the wall. She wasn't sure when, but sleep eventually found her.

The next morning, Melissa woke up with a jolt from her whipped around to find she was safe and sound in her room. Melissa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The clock showed it was five in the morning and the sun was about to rise. no point in going back to sleep now, she thought. Melissa dressed herself in a T-shirt and jeans and quietly snuck out of the castle. She headed into the forest and treid to navigate her way to the picnic spot. Along the way, Melissa made a wrong turn and ran into a thorny bramble of bushes up to her shoulders, and got scratched up a bit. Melissa finally found the spot and settled down in the middle of it. Her right arm was bleeding and her cheek had a puffy scrape on it, but Melissa didn't care. She simply sat there and watched the sun rise up from the ocean. Melissa shifted her position and saw something peeking out of her pocket. She pulled it out to find a picture of Mikayla Brady and Boomer that had been taken a while back. Melissa stared at the picture and smiled. She found herself focusing all her attention towards brady. His raven hair, goofy smile, and sparkling eyes were all she could pay attention to. "Brady, what are you doing to me?" Melissa sat there for a couple of hours, trying to set her head straight and get it to be on the same page with her heart.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Mikayla had just woken up. She was going to wake Melissa up to see if she wanted to come surfing with her, but Melissa was nowhere to be found. Mikayla started to panic and ran outside. No sign of Melissa. Mikayla went down to the beach to find no one there. Mikayla headed back to the castle and checked everywhere that Melissa might be, but she was gone. Mikayla ran upstairs and straight into the kings room. Mikayla through open the door and barged straight in. Brady, startled by the noise, fell out of his bed and landed hard on the floor. Boomer, on the other hand, kept snoring. "Mikayla what the heck are you doing here?" brady asked, still sitting on the floor. "Melissa's gone."

"WHAT? WHADYA MEAN GONE?" Brady shrieked, standing up abruptly to meet Mikyla's gaze.

"i don't know. I woke up and went to see if she wanted to go surfing, but when i went inside her room, she wasn't there. Shes not at the beach or outside or in the castle." Mikayla said.

"did you tell Mason?"

"Daddy's at Mindu for a conference remember?"

"right. ok Give me 5 minutes and then we'll go look for her."

"Fine. hurry up." Mikayla stalked out of the room, letting Brady freshen up. About five minutes later, Brady came out ready to go. "lets go." he said. Brady and Mikayla set out to find Melissa and had no luck. For hours they searched the town and even abandoned parts of kinkow. Then suddenly it hit brady. "Mikayla i think i know where she is."

"where?!"  
"head back to the castle, I'll meet you there with Melissa in an hour."  
"are you kidding? no!"

"Mikayla trust me, do it."  
"if either one of you gets hurt, i am going to kill you."

"i already know that. go" Mikayla sulked back in the direction of the castle. once she was out of sight, Brady ran into the forest, trying to find his way to his secret spot. After about 15 minutes, he got there, to find a balled up Melissa sitting on the grass. He crept up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin. "Gosh Brady don't do that! You freaked me out!"

"And you freaked both me and Mikayla out!"

"I guess i deserved that."

"so what are you doing here anyways?" brady asked, settling down next to her.

"Oh nothing, Just felt like it." Melissa said. She moved her hand to cover her cut, and looked away so brady wouldn't see her cheek. Unfortunately for her, brady noticed. "Melissa what are you hiding?"  
"Nothing." She lied. Brady gently tilted her head by the chin so she was looking straight at him. He noticed her cheek and frowned. Brady picked up Melissa's hand to reveal her cut, which was much worse than before. it had swollen up and was beginning to get infected. Dried up blood was stuck to her skin in a puddle around it, with fresh blood oozing out of it, dripping down her arm. "wow, it really developed." Melissa said under her breath.

"Melissa what happened?" Brady cried.  
"i got scraped by a thorn bush." She sighed.

"come on. lets get you back so we can clean that up." Brady said. He helped Melissa up nd guided her back to the castle. As they both left, neither one noticed the rustling of bushes indicating that someone or something was just there.

**betcha didn't see that coming! MWAH AHA HHA! theres a twist! theres a catch! watch out! things are gonna get interesting! review read repeat! get your friends to read! **


	13. Chapter 12

Melissa POV.

I guess I should have gone back when the pain in my arm had started to deepen. Now I couldn't stand up straight without the help of Brady. Brady half walked half carried me to the castle where we found an impatient Mikayla standing in front of the castle with her arms crossed. I prayed she wouldn't notice either my cheek or arm, but I guess it was hard to ignore my bloody arm dangling lifelessly by my side. Her eyes grew wide and she sprinted over to me. "BRADY PARKER WHAT THE FRIKIN HELL HAPPENED!?" Mikayla shrieked. "Mikayla calm down," I started. "DON'T YOU "CALM DOWN" ME! LOOK AT YOUR ARM!" She cried. I snuck a look at my arm and felt a wave of nausea come on. My entire arm was covered with blood, and the area around the cut was very swollen. The cut itself was dark purple and infected. My vision became blurry and my knees buckled. I waited for the impact of the floor but Brady caught me. He swept me up and held me bridal style. I was so tired and exhausted and weak I didn't complain. "Mikayla, I get your mad. But we need to get Melissa cleaned up now," Brady said. His voice was tense and on edge. Mikayla's death glare softened. She ran inside to set up the emergency room for guards and Brady carried me inside. "Psst! Melissa!" Brady whispered. I groaned. "Don't ever become a cheerleader.

"Why?" I struggled.

"Because your so light, when they toss you up I don't think you'd come back down." Brady joked. "I mean seriously. How much do you weigh? 60-70 pounds?" Brady took a single step on the stairs down to the basement,and pain shot up my arm. I gasped and felt dizzy again. Brady held me closer so I was pressed up against his against his chest. He stepped down again, but this time the pain was less. When we got down there, Mikayla was waiting for us with everything ready. Brady laid me down gently on the bed, and stepped back to Leave. "Brady come back." Mikayla said. "I need your help. We can't tell the others or they'll tell daddy. So that's why youre helping."

"Okay," Brady said. He tried to sound casual but I could tell he was freaking out inside. "Melissa?" Mikayla said gently. I tilted my head to look at her. "I'm gonna clean it up ok? It's going to burn. Brady come here." Mikayla whispered something in Brady's ear, and his eyes grew wide and his face was pale. Brady came over and stood behind me. he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed down gently but firmly. "ok here goes nothing." mikayla said. She took a cloth wet with rubbing alcohol and started to wipe my arm starting from my hand. This isnt so bad, I thought. Mikayla must have been kidding. then she hit the swollen area. It burned like my skin was on fire. I felt a scream escape my mouth and didn't even try to hold it back. Brady's grip on my shoulders increased. As Mikayla got closer and closer to the cut, the more and more it hurt. Soon i was shaking in pain, and Brady had he completely pinned to the bed. I started sobbing and screaming, drowning out Mikayla saying it would be ok. Then it happened-Mikayla started to clean the cut. I gasped and all was quiet. Then Mikayla pushed the towel deep into the cut to try to clean it out. I screamed louder than I'd ever before. And thats when everything went black.

Brady POV.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Melissa was crying and screaming and thrashing her head off, and all i was doing was standing there holding her down. Mikayla wasn't even anywhere close to the cut and Melissa was sobbing and shrieking. a couple of times you could her saying, "no please stop it! Stop! Please! Help!" That was when I felt worst about it. Mikayla got closer and closer to the cut and Melissa's screams got Louder and louder. That's when I cracked. I started to loosen my grip on her, but Mikayla glared at me. She tried to do her death glare, but I could see the helplessness on her face. Tears streaked down her face. She mouthed the words," do it for me, do it for her." I bowed my head down and held her tight. Mikayla hit the cut, and Melissa got quiet which worried me. Mikayla started to dab at the cut to clean it out and Melissa let out a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down my back. Even Mikayla stopped cleaning for a second. Then Melissa passed out. I panicked and ran over to Melissa's side, and tried to wake her up. "Melissa? Melissa please wake up, Melissa!" I cried.

"Brady stop," Mikayla whispered. "She's exhausted. Let her rest."

"SHES NOT SLEEPING! SHE FRIKIN PASSED OUT! DO SOMETHING!" I looked hurt. Before I could apologize, she shrieked, "IF I COULD DO SOMETHING, DONT YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE? SHES MY COUSIN!" Mikaylas voiced cracked. After a moment she said, "I know she passed out, and there's nothing we can do. She's exhausted from trying to heal and the pain. Plus she obviously is fighting an infection, so it's natural she'd pass out. Plus, now we can clean it up without her feeling anything." I nodded and she went back to dabbing at the cut. Mikayla wiped off the rest of the blood and started to treat the wound with different creams and medicines. "Brady?" Mikayla said. I looked up at her. You don't have to stay anymore. Plus boomer should be up by now. You should catch up on sleep too." She said gently. I simply nodded and walked out of the room. Once I left, I realized how tired I was. treating Melissa had been exhausting, and i was drained. I dragged myself up to my room and barely made it. I could see my bed, but it seemed so far away. I took a couple wobbly steps towards my bed but lost my balance. I fell and hit my head on the base of the bead. Thats when everything went black.

Boomers POV.

I love sleep. I had the best dream about me and Rebecca. When i woke up, i looked at the clock. 1:30. I grinned. I was getting an early start! usually I wake up at 2! I slipped into my fuzzy slippers and was about to go to the bathroom when i saw a raven haired head peeking out from behind the bed.I looked and found Brady wasn't in his bed. I panicked. I ran over to the other side and found Brady lying on the floor face down. At first I thought Brady just fell off of his bed while sleeping, but he was fully dressed with shoes on. Brady never wears his shoes to bed! "Brady? Brady wake up!" I said shaking his shoulders. He didn't even move. I pushed him over and found a big bruise on his forehead. "Brady!" I cried. I thought about what they do in the movies when someone passes out and got an idea. I looked around the room for something that could hold water. The first thing i found along those lines was a vase. "It'll have to do," i said. I ran to the bathroom, filled it up with cold water, and dumped it on bradys head. when he sat up instantly, i sighed in relief. He groaned and held his head with both hands. I helped him up and he stumbled onto his feet. Brady sat down on the bed, wincing. "What happened?" he asked. "well, I woke up and ou were passed out cold on the floor." i replied.

"oh must have hit my head on the bed."  
"why did you pass out?"

"i woke up earlier to…uh… umm"

"to do what?"

"to go to the beach. yeah mikayla wanted me to go to the beach with her for some reason, and i thought she was finally getting into me, so i went, but nothing happened."

"oh whadya guys do?"

"oh nothing, just talked to elders, real boring stuff."

"oh,"

"hey boom, why don't you get dressed and ill meet you downstairs? ok?"  
"yeah ok i guess." brady sat up and dashed out of the room. I shrugged and got in the shower.

* * *

No ones POV

while this was happening at the castle, evil was stirring in the dark side. A tarantula person had just gotten back to the rest of the tarantula people with exciting news. He ran back to their base to find the leader of the Tarantula people, Godek **(came up with the name! Dont judge me**), waiting impatiently for him. "well, what news do you have for me?" he boomed. "I have gathered important information about King Brady."  
"which would be what?"

"I believe i have discovered his weak spot." the tarantula person announced proudly. Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd, but Godek silenced them all. "what is it?"  
"Recently Kinkow has had a visitor, a girl by the name of Melissa. King Brady s very fond of her. I believe if we can capture her as a ransom, we can get King Brady to come and get her. Then we'll trap him and we'll have the kings power in our hands!"

"not bad minion," Godek said approvingly. 'but this plan will require time and planning."

"We will have plenty of time as well my lord,"

"and why is that?"

"before the girl arrived in the morning, I spread a poisonous tonic over the thorn bramble, but not enough to kill her. Just enough for a serious injury and perhaps maybe some blood poisoning, but she will still be very much alive the girl got cut with that on her arm, so she will be recovering for over a month."

"Very good. You have served me well. Now, we must create a plan that we execute perefectly. and i hve an idea that just might work," godek said with a smirk. He gathered his followers around him as they devised the perfect scheme.

* * *

**MWAH AHAHAHAHAH! another cliffy! more reviews means more chapters! happy authors equals faster updates!**


	14. Chapter 13

No ones POV.

Mikayla was crying. Once Melissa was treated, she left her to rest in peace, and went to the beach. Its just not fair, she thought. Why Melissa? Why, of all people to get hurt, Melissa? Mikayla tilted her head to look at the sky. Pure blue with not a cloud in sight. She looked over at the water and saw it to be a shimmering aquamarine with the sun glinting of the surface. The waves were high and perfect for surfing. There was a comfortable breeze, and the weather was perfect. "Argh! Even the weathers perfect! What do you want from us Kinkow!? Why cant you just leave her alone?" Mikayla screamed. She started to sob once more, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and simantainiousley pulled out whirled around and pointed stabitha at the person, but dropped her guard to see it was brady. "i will skewer you someday," Mikayla mumbled as she sat down again. Brady sat down next to her, absolutely silent. Mikayla broke the silence by saying, "She's fine. She had a reaction to the bush, so its infected, but its all taken care of now. Its going to hurt for a while though. probably won't completely heal for a month." Brady simply nodded. "she's still out right now," Mikayla said.  
"i know, i stopped by." brady whispered. Mikayla turned to face Brady. "why Brady," she whispered, her voice close to tears. "why her? She already has so much hurt in her,"

"i-I don't know Mikayla, but she's got us. Its our job to make sure she doesnt get hurt anymore."

" Brady i know you like her," Mikayla said flatly. Brady blushed slightly and said, "Yeah and?"

"People who get close to you generally get hurt. So im warning you mister. If you hurt her even the slightest bit, I will forget, that you are the king. As much s a hate to say it, you guys are close, so im giving you the responsibility of keeping her safe. But if you don't i swear-"

"Don't worry Mikayla, I'll be good." Brady chuckled.

"Im not kidding brady. Im very serious," Mikayla said with a stony look.

"Im not kidding either. Im not going to hurt her."

"Good." Mikayla said. Brady started to laugh. "whats so funny?"  
"usually, when a guy and a girl get close, the guy gets this talk from the girls dad. Our lives our so messed up, I'm getting it from her cousin, whos the daughter of my head guard." Mikayla smiled faintly. "I wish you were getting this talk from her dad," she whispered. Brady didn't respond. "Come on, lets go back, Boomer probably freaking out," Mikayla said.

"oh i already talked to him" Brady replied.

"And how'd that go," Mikayla asked.  
"uuhhh, well,"

"What happened?"

"After i left you with Melissa, i realized that i was really exhausted and drained, so i dragged myself to my room, but my legs got wobbly and kinda fell over.. and hit my head on the edge of the bed.. and passed out…"

"WHAT?" Mikayla interrupted.  
"yeah, then Boom woke up and say my head sticking out from behind the bed, and when he came over to see if i was ok, my neck was bent to look like it was broken. So he shook my shoulder and pushed me over on my back and he couldnt tell if i was breathing or not, so he used the vase and dumped cold water on my face, and i came to. Then he asked what happened, and i almost told him, but i made up a story about you calling me to the beach early in the morning to talk to the elders,"

"that doesnt explain why you were knocked out though."

"he didnt ask about that."

"oh. Well, are you ok? you must have hit your head pretty hard."

"umm, yeah, im fine," brady lied. He instinctively patted his hair to check if it was covering the bruise. Thank god i skipped my haircut, Brady thought. Mikayla, however, wasnt convinced. She brushed brady's hair back and frowned. "So your fine huh," she said. brady gave her a sheepish smile. "Come on," she sighed. they headed back to the castle. She pulled out an ice pack and slapped it on his head. "Ow! careful!" brady cried. Mikayla giggled, and brady through a pillow at her. Just then Boomer came downstairs. "Hey guys whats up?"

"nothing!" Mikayla and Brady said simultaneously.

"okaay," Boomer said. "Hey, wheres Melissa?"

"at the library-at karate class"Brady and Mikayla said at the same time. Boomer looked at them quizzically. "She's at the library, taking karate classes," brady said slowly.

"Uh yeah! there plenty of open space there, so thats why they do it at the library." Mikayla added. Bomer just stared at us. For a moment Brady was sure he was going to call us out since our story was ridiculous, but he shrugged and said ok. Brady sighed in relief, and Mikayla coughed loudly to cover it up. "Anyways, I just remembered Oogi and I have plans today so I'll see you guys around." Boomer said.

"Ok see ya," Brady replied. Once Boomer left, brady plopped down on the throne and Mikayla sat down on the couch. "I should probably be getting to the guards now," Mikayla said. "yeah probably. I think ill head down to-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" a shrill shriek interrupted Brady. Brady and Mikayla exchanged glances and ran into the room which Melissa was in to find her panting and sweating. "Melissa!" Brady said. "Your awake!"

"What happened?" Mikayla said.

"i-i thought i saw- i it was- bu-" Melissa blubbered. Mikayla took her good hand and held it tight, while brady helped her sit up. Melissa took a deep breath and started again. "I dreamed up something really bad, but it looked so real, i thought it was actually happening." Mikaylas face went pale and was full of worry. "Melissa what happened in your dream?"

"there was a tribe with weird headbands, horrible hair, and spider tattoos, and-"

"and what?" Brady asked.

"And they were going to kill me," Mikayla's eyes widened with fear and she ran out of the room. Brady, confused at what had gotten into her, followed her out. He found her pacing nervously murmuring to herself. "Mikayla what has gotten into you? It was just a dream," Brady said. Mikayla whirled around to look at Brady. "thats the thing! I dont know if it was just a dream," She said.

"What do you mean?"

"brady this is kind of hard to explain, but sometimes on kinkow, dreams aren't just dreams. they're a glimpse into the future."

"what?"

"its kind of like a sneak peek on whats going to happen. But sometimes their misleading. Like a movie trailer. They show you a certain scene that looks like one thing, but the situation is actually another, but you dont know the actual situation until it really happens."

"Well, how do you know that this was actually a 'sneak peek'?"

"I know what they're like. they happen to everyone, some more than others. Its only happened to me once, and it wasn't really important. It's probably happened to both you and Boomer, but it was such a small deal, you didn't think much of it.

"So basically youre saying that Melissa's dream was a vision.. and if its a vision then…."

"yes Brady," Mikayla concluded with a sigh. "the tarantula people are after Melissa."


	15. Chapter 14

Melissa POV

I was confused. After Mikayla heard about my dream, her face went pale and she ran outside, and Brady followed her. I guess they both just forgot i was still there. I swung my legs of the bed and swallowed. I took a deep breath, and planted both feet on the ground. But as soon as i stood up, a sensation of vertigo overcame me and i stumbled back onto the bed. By craning my neck, i could see the side of Brady's face. Both him and Mikayla were whispering about something. That couldnt be good. I sighed and slowly lowered myself back on the bed. With great difficulty, i raised my right arm. It had a jiant bandage wrapped around it, but the blood was cleaned up. My arm felt like someone had surgically inserted a ten pound weight in it. Out of exhaustion, i let my arm drop, where it fell lifelessly on my bed. Just as my eyelids started to grow heavy, Mikayla and Brady walked into the room. Mikayla sat down on the edge of my bed, but Brady just stood in a far corner.

"How are you feeling?" Mikayla asked.

"Tired," i replied.

"You should get some sleep," Brady replied with a sigh. Was that despair i detected in his voice? He walked over, squeezed my hand, and left the room. I caught a quick glance at Bradys face and was terrified. When i had arrived at Kinkow, Brady had a mischievous grin, a twinkle in his eyes, and a spring in his step. He looked alive and happy, like a teenager should. Now he looked like he was carrying the weight of the sky on his shoulders.

"Whats up with him?" i croaked.

Mikayla repied, "oh nothing. He'll be fine. He hit his head on a door so hes got a big fat bruise, thats probably it. You should get some rest, and we'll move yo to your room if youre feeling better." i simply nodded my head in agreement. I wanted to argue. I wanted to know what was bugging brady and be there for him like he had been for me. But the more i struggled, the more tired and fatigued i became. I eyelids sunk and shut closed, and i didn't bother to open them.

No ones POV

Melissa had had enough. Brady had done so much for her, there was no way that she wasn't going to help him, no matter what it took. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up all at once. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes and she began very dizzy. Melissa fell back on the bed out of breath. "ok, lets take this slow," she thought. Melissa slowly swung her left leg of the bed, followed by he right leg. She made sure that her feet were firly planted on the ground, then slowly arched her back to left her hips. Melissabent her left arm and placed her forearm on the bed, placing most of her weight on it. Then, in one quick motion, she pushed off of her arm and found her self standing but violently wobbling. She grabbed he counter in front of her to steady her balance. "Great! I'm up, now where would Brady be?" She thought. Melissa contemplated all the possibilities where Brady could be, and narrowed it down to one option-his balcony. Melissa stumbled to the door and opened it a crack to see who was outside. The emigre throne room was silent without a single person there, not even the guards. "This may be a castle, but they don't have very good protection," Melissa thought. Melissa crept over to the stairs and slowly traveled up, gripping the balustrade. Finally, she reached to top, and was out of breath. "Almost there," Melissa thought, clutching her bad arm. She staggered over to his room, pushed the door open, and messily maneuvered her way behind the screen revealing Brady's balcony. Melissa felt accomplished when she found Brady sitting on the floor with his legs bent and head resting on his knees. He stillticed that Melissa had arrived. Melissa tried to sit down next to him, but lost her balance and almost fell onto Brady's lap. "Melissa? What the heck are you doing here? You should be resting!" Brady blurted, helping Melissa to gave a weak grin. "I- came to see-what was bothering you," Melissa said between breaths. "So you got off the bed, walked up the flight of stairs, and made your way into my balcony because I looked upset to you?" Brady said. Melissa just nodded, for she was so exhausted from the small feat, she couldn't talk. "Your unbelievable sometimes you know that?" Brady grumbled. "Hang on I'll be back." He dissapeared into his room leaving Melissa out in the balcony. She tried to adjust since she wasn't sitting in a very comfortable spot so her back was leaning against the wall. Since she could only use on hand. The task was much more difficult that expected, but she pulled it off. Brady came back with a glass of water in his hand and handed it to Melissa. Melissa gladly took it and slowly drank it. Brady sat down next to her, still frowning at Melissa. "So what's wrong?" Melissa asked. Why were you so sad when you came back. Why'd you leave in the first place?" Brady hesitated before answering. "You got hurt really bad. The pain made you delusional which explains your dream." Brady lied.

"Still doesn't explain why you look depressed."

"If your best friend got hurt so bad they were delusional, would you be happy or sad?"

"True." Melissa replied. She tried to not smile at the fact Brady had called her his best friend.

"why did you bother to check up on me anyways?" Brady asked.

"Well, whenever somethings wrong, you always help me out. I wanted to do the same for you," Melissa replied shyly. Both of them sat in silence for a while.

"Listen Melissa i need to tell you something." Brady said. He was twisting his hands anxiously as if he was nervous about something.

"Yeah Brady?"  
"I dont think we should spend so much time together." Brady said quietly. Melissa's heart dropped. She felt like Brady had taken an icicle and stabbed in the center of her heart, so it shattered in million pieces.

"Why do you think that?" Melissa whispered. Her voice had a steely edge to it.

"Its nothing personal-" brady started, but melissa cut him off.

"Nothing personal? Your like my only actual friend on this island and now you just told me you dont want to be around me any more. How is that not personal?" Melissa replied, getting louded and louder.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Brady replied. Melissa didnt say a word.

"the only reason i dont want to spend time with you is because when i get to close to people, they get hurt. Its a proven fact. Before you came, Boomer and I got attacked every week. Mikayla worked her butt off in efforts to keep us safe, and she almost died when we started to get close-ish. Mason has to come help us so many times when we get stuck. Even LANNY gets affected by me. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. It's not like i dont want to spend time with you, which i do, its just that doing that will most probably get you killed or almost killed."

Melissa just sat in sillence. She wasnt sure how to react to that. She understood that Brady was concerned about her, which was sweet, but what was she supposed to do?

"Fine." she replied. "But what do you expect me to do instead?"

"theres a bunch of camps and clubs here. Maybe one of those interests you. Im sure Mikayla probably know something about them." Brady replied.

"ok then." Melissa replied.

"Melissa im sorry. I know your mad, but i hope youll try to understand. Im doing this for you you know," Brady replied.

"Im not mad, just a little dissapointed," Melissa replied. Forgetting that her right arm was hurt, Mikayla pushed up on both arms to get up, but pain shot up her arm and spread around her whole body like a wildfire. Melissa moaned in pain and dropped onto her knees doubling over in pain. She held her arm close to her chest as her eyes started to sting and get watery. "Melissa!" Brady cried, and quickly helped her up. Brady put Melissas left arm around his neck and hoisted her up. Melissa's knees wobbled and her legs shook, but she stayed standing. "Are you ok? Can you walk?" Brady asked. Melissa nodded. Brady helped Melissa back into her room and picked her up. He gently placed Melissa on the bed and turned to leave. He hesitated at the door, but soon left. Once he had left. Melissa buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	16. MWAH HA HA

Hey everbody! This is not a chapter update. In fact, its the complete opposite. I see that at least 500 people have viewd this story, but i have only five reiews! NOT GOOD PEEPS. Someone review or PM me, and the story will continue. If you don't, then I'll still continue it, but the updates will be slower, and i will randomly stop updating at a big cliffy. so reiew now, or pay later. MWAHAHAHAH


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! Im back! Yay! We got 18 reviews! ITs a good start people! Dont be afraid to write more than a 'yay' or 'good job' or 'keep going' in the review box! Flames are not only allowed, BUT ARE APPRECIATED! I love critism on my work! Only makes it better! **

**I also have a special shoutout to Cathythecatafk12. I am crazy amnt I ;) Glad you like my writing.**

**Now back to the story... **

* * *

_Previously on Melissa_

_"Im not mad, just a little dissapointed," Melissa replied. Forgetting that her right arm was hurt, Mikayla pushed up on both arms to get up, but pain shot up her arm and spread around her whole body like a wildfire. Melissa moaned in pain and dropped onto her knees doubling over in pain. She held her arm close to her chest as her eyes started to sting and get watery. "Melissa!" Brady cried, and quickly helped her up. Brady put Melissas left arm around his neck and hoisted her up. Melissa's knees wobbled and her legs shook, but she stayed standing. "Are you ok? Can you walk?" Brady asked. Melissa nodded. Brady helped Melissa back into her room and picked her up. He gently placed Melissa on the bed and turned to leave. He hesitated at the door, but soon left. Once he had left. Melissa buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

NO one POV

Mikayla had just come back from her guard shift. She had another one in an hour, but she tried to make the most of her break. Mikayla headed straight to where Melissa was sleeping. When she reached the room, she found the door slightly open. "thats odd," she thought. "im pretty sure i didnt leave the door open. Must have been brady." Mikayla walked and found, to her horror, no one. the bed sheets had all been twisted in a knot, as if they had been hastily kicked of in frustration. The rolling medical cart was at an angle, and many bottles and medical supplies had fallen on the floor. And if you looked closely, drops of blood could be seen on the linoleum floor. Mikayla was terrified. Where could Melissa have gone? mikaylas mind was flooded with horrific ideas of what could have possible happened to Melissa, each worse and more unlikely than the next. "brady should have been here to protect her," Mikyala thought. That thought hit her like a lightning bolt. "Thats it! Brady! He promised to keep Melissa safe, and shes gone, so this is all his fault!" Mikayla concluded. Raging from irrational anger, Mikayla charged up the stairs and straight into Brady's room. She threw open the door and found brady sitting on the floor of his room. He had tons of toursit bochures and flyers strewn across the floor. He had pages of notes, charts, and surveys piled up as well. Brady sat in the middle of the pil on all fours, with a pen in his mouth and a highlighter in his hand, peering over a neon green flyer advertising a fishing club. Mikayla screamed, "BRAADDYYY!" and ran over to him. Brady jumped up and snapped into a fighting position. "Listen Mikayla im sure we can talk this out," Brady said cautiously. Mikayla charged at him at full speed, not holding anything back. With no other alternative, Brady grabbed Mikaylas wrist and flipped her. Mikayla landed on her back with a thud, but immediatley started to get up once more. Brady, however, didnt let that happen. He pinned Mikayla to the floor. "Mikayla calm down! I dont know what the heck happened, but maybe if you tell me what your so mad about, we can sort out the situation better," Brady said firmly.

"Get off of me you jerk!" Mikayla snapped, her voice dripping with venom and cold hatred. Brady cautiously got up and stepped back. Mikayla stood up and said, "It hasn't even been a day since you promised me you would keel melissa safe, and now you expect me not to be mad at you?" Brady went pale. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"SHES MISSING YOU IDIOT! I went to go check on her, and shes not there! Shes gone, AND YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO STOP ANYONE FROM TAKING HER!" Mikayla grabbed a vase and threw it at brady, who sidestepped and easily dodged it. Brady started to grin, and Mikayla became even more furious. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"Yeah, i kinda do, and you probbly will to when you hear the whole story," Brady said. Mikayla had had enough. Quick as a viper, she had her machete blade against bradys neck. "Well you better start explaining then," She whispered. Brady pushed the blade down and began explaining.

After Brady was done explaining, Mikayla had calmed down a bit, but not entirely.

"Why did you let her come upstairs? Shes not in a condtiiton to be climbing the stairs!" Mikayla shrieked. "

"I had no idea she was coming! She just did,"

"Where is she now?"

"In her room, sleeping."

"Oh. So whats with all these notes?" Mikayla asked. Brady hesitated. He had cut out the part of his and Melissa's conversation, but now there was no avoiding it. Brady took a deep breath and started to explain. "You remeber how we both agreed that if someone gets too close to me, they get hurt a lot?"

"How could i forget,"

"Yeah well, what im doing is researching various clubs and camps for Melissa."

"And why would you be doing that?"

"Because she got hurt because of me. If i hadnt shown her the picnic spot, she would have never gotten hurt and probably never seen the vision. Hopefully, if she starts to spereate from me and spend more time doing something else, she wouldn't get hurt as much." Brady whispered. Mikayla was silent. Then she said, "so you told her to get away from you for her own good,"

"Yeah," Brady sighed. He waited for Mikayla to yell at him for hurting Melissa's feelings, but she was quiet. Then after what seemed like eternity, Mikayla spoke up. "Brady, that was a really mature thing to do, and probably difficult as well since you like her, but thank you." Brady was stunned. "Seriously? Your not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you for trying to protect my cousin?"

"We'll cause I hurt her feelings," Brady stated. Mikayla seemed to think about this. "No I'm not mad you hurt her feelings for two reasons. A-your doing it for her own good and trying to prevent her from any harm, and B- Melissa is very levelheaded so she will understand that your doing it for her, so she won't get hurt that much."

"Oh," Brady said. That was all he could manage to say as well.

"But, don't think I'll be like this all the time. This is an exception for messing with her feelings. Do it a second time with no good reason and your head will be on a pike." Brady smiled.

"Oh come on Mikayla, you can't kill your king!"

"Benefits of twin kings," Mikayla smirked. Brady chuckled.

"So I still don't really know what your doing with these notes," Mikayla said.

"Oh I'm researching th clubs and camps on Kinkow for Melissa,"

"Do you need any help?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't think so. So far I've got fishing club, gardening club, quilting circle, gossip club, and comic book club. I think she'll like those." Mikayla just gave him a look and said, "really? Fishing club?"

"What? What's wrong with fishing?"

"Oh gee I wonder," Mikayla said sarcastically. "I guess it's fine if your looking for clubs for men in their mid 40's,"

"Ohhhh, I get it! If Mason falls under the category, it's not meant for Melissa," Brady said innocently.

"Exactly-wait what?" Mikayla said. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Brady replied.

"Haha. But face it, you need my help." Mikayla said.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Brady sighed.

"How about Surfing club?" Mikayla suggested.

"Perfect!" Brady exclaimed.

"Oh heres another one, Book Club!" Mikayla announced. Brady pouted. "Book club, really?"

"Hey just because you don't like reading doesn't mean no one else does,"

"Fine, fine. Hey how about this one? Island Exploration Camp." Brady suggested. Mikayla frowned. "Thats odd, I've never heard of that club,"

"Maybe its new!" Brady excalimed. "Here listen, Island Exploration Camp is a two week overnight camp. Welcome to ages 13 and up, teens explore the vast chain of islands, including parts of Kinkow. You will see historical monuments on many different islands and learn about the different cultures. transportation, food, and a place to stay will be provided. You will travel in groups of fifteen people plus one guide. This camp is absolutley free! only the first 30 people will get in! Join Island Exploration Camp today! It sounds pretty cool,"

"I dont know Brady, it doesnt seem very safe," Mikayla questioned.

"Says the girl who carries a machete and threatens barbeque her king,"

"Im going to ignore that. Plus it doesn't make sense. What kind of club would be able to afford the expenses of 30 teenagers while traveling from island to island?"

"Mikayla, we have a gopher that poops gold, are you really going to ask that? Just face it, you don't want Melissa to be gone for two weeks," Brady stated.

"Yeah, I guess so," mikayla sighed. "So surfing club, book club, and island exploration club. Is that all we have?"

"Yeah that seems about it."

"Ok. That should be enough."

"Yeah," brady said. He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Hey, I know it's hard, believe me, but we gotta do this." Mikayla reached over and held Brady's hand. Brady's head snapped up and looked at his hand, at Mikayla, back at his hand, and back at Mikayla. He had just begun to grin when Mikayla glared and said," don't get any ideas Brady. In fact, since your obviously feeling better, forget it." She dropped his hand and wiped her hand on her shirt.

"It was good while it lasted," Brady said.

"Shut up!" Mikayla cried, throwing a stack of papers at him. Laughing, they headed over to Melissa to inform her about the clubs.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey everbody! I am sooo proud of you guys! 30 reviews! That is officially awesome! Keep up the good work! Im sorry this chapter took a long time. Ive began to start prepping for my SAT's so i have less time for fanfic. I will keep updating, but probably not as quickly. It will NOT be on HIATUS, but it will be slower. i can promise one chapter per month. youll probably get more, but cant promise. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Melissa POV.

I hate dreams. I never thought I would say that. Sleep had always been an important factor in my life, and I liked dreams too, but not anymore. When Brady helped me to my room, I fell asleep about half an hour later, but it wasn't very relaxing. The dreams I had, it was better to stay awake than watch that living torture. I woke up maybe fifteen minutes after I fell asleep. I was tired, but sleep had vanished. It was like trying to sleep after a zombie apocalypse. I tried to get up and do something else instead of just lying around, but my arm felt like lead. Is this how lazy people felt? A dull throb had settled into my lower arm, but I became accustomed to it. I stared at my ceiling for so long, it had become interesting. I think maybe 45 minutes after i woke up, I heard my door open. I lifted my head off my pillow just barely to see Bradys and Mikaylas forehead. I flopped my head back on my pillow and waited for them to come to me. I felt my fists balling up clutching the shets, twitching in eager to attack Brady.

"No, he had good intentions. remeber? he cares about you so thats why hes doing it. It probably hurts him too. Its not his fault. He didnt do it to hurt you," I thought in efforts to comfort myself.

"Hey Melissa, how are you feeling?" Mikayla asked.

"umm, i cant really say i guess," I replied.

"Oh. Well, um, Brady has some news for you." I propped myself up on one arm and looked at brady expectantly.

"Umm yeah, well, i kinda came up with a list of clubs and camps for you to join so.. you know.. um.."

"Yeah i get it," I sighed. "Mikayla help me up," Mikayla proped me up on the bed, and i reched out to take the list from Brady.

"They have a surfing club? That is so awesome! Why didnt anyone tell me about this before?" I cried.

"Uhh, well, i dont know really," Mikayla said. She was clearly shocked at my reaction.

"Surfing, Book club, Island Exploration Camp? Whats that?"

"Its a camp where you go on a trip for two weeks visiting the isalnd chain in this area and explore the culture and landmarks on all the different islands. Fifteen kids to a tour guide, thirty spots, and absolutely free," Brady said.

"Wow, you guys really want to get rid of me huh," I said.

"Dont take it that way," Mikayla said.

"Im just messing with you guys, dont worry. Hey whats this? Gardening Club? That could be fun,"

"AHA! TOLD YOU SO! IN YOUR FACE!" Brady screamed.

"Yeah, well thats cause she doesnt know what gardening club really is," Mikayla retorted. "Gardening club is where you go through the fields and farms picking bugs off of the crops and cataloging different kinds of snails,"

"Suddenly gardening club doesnt look so good," I said. Mikayla smirked at Brady and he pouted. I laughed at both of them, who both hit me with a pillow. "Hey!" I protested, flailing for a pillow to throw back.

"Ok stop. Melissa if our feeling up to it, i can get your arm in a sling so you can get out of bed," Mikayla said.

"Do it." i ran out of my room leaving me alone with brady.

"Youve got a nice room," he commented. "Thats a good view from the window, but my balcony is better,"

"Yeah right. Mines ten times better!"

"Then why did you say you could spend all night on mine?"

"That was just to make you feel good about your stupid balcony. Mines so much better."  
"Yours isnt even a balcony!"  
"Your right it isnt! Its a big comfy couch that you can sit on, and even sleep on, and get a great view. you cant sleep on your balcony,"

"its not a couch its a cushion,"

"Same thing,"  
"Sure,"

Mikayla burst through the door holding a blue sling with a thousand different straps dangling off of it. "Here it is!" She said proudly.

"Umm Mikayla, are you sure your going to be able to get that on me?"

"Of couse! Trust me, Im a professional"

"Uh okaay." Mikayla started pulling straps off and weaving straps in different buckles. in thirty seconds, Melissa's arm was in a sling.

stepping back prouldly, Mikayla stated, "there. done,"

"Wow, im very impressed Mikayla. You truly are a professional. Theres just one tiny flaw-"

"What? What could possibly be wrong?"

"it really is very tiny. I mean hardly even worth mentioning. I really shouldn't." Brady tried even harder not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped him. Mikayla shot him her perfected glare to shut him up.

"No no! I want to know! What's wrong with my sling?"

"Well since you forced it out of me," Melissa said dramatically. "Your slings beautiful and all, if couldn't be better, but it's kinda…sorta…I mean…"

"Spit it out. Don't be shy,"

"It's kinda sorta on the wrong arm." Melissa stated. Brady couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, and was joined my Melissa. Mikayla turned bright red as she noticed her mistake. Indeed, Melissa's left arm was in a sling, and her right arm that had a thick bandage around it, was dangling by her side. Grumbling with anger, Mikayla gently but quickly transfered the sling to the right arm.

"Oh that is so much better!"

"Ok I get it, now stop rubbing it in," Mikayla sneered.

"No I'm not even kidding! The sling helps a lot. Thanks Mikayla," Melissa said as she side hugged Mikayla.

'No problem," Mikayla grumbled.

"Aww, how cute! family love!" Brady exclaimed sarcastically. "Smile for the camera!" he said, pretending to take a picture with a fake camera.

"Brady!" Mikayla and Melissa screamed in unison. Mikayla grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, and Melissa did the same with a book. Brady got hit in the head with the book and in the stomach with a pillow. He went down with a thud.

"Ow, hey! Not fair! two against one," brady whined.

"Well ones injured so that doesn't count." Melissa said. "Anyways, Im sure i could get started with book club until i heal,"

"uh yeah, i guess," Brady was an awkward silence, so Mikayla decided to take charge. "Umm, well! Melissa you should probably rest. Come on Brady, lets go,"

"Wait! When can we start exploring these camps? How much time do I have left to heal?"

"Melissa there's no hurry for you to heal. We don't want to rush the process," mikayla explained gently.

"Well maybe i wasnt asking becasue im in a hurry," Melissa murmured under her breath. Being a trained guard, Mikayla heard exactly what Melissa said. She studied Melissas face for a couple of seconds. Her brows were furrowed with concentration and her face twisted with concern.

"I would assume about a month," Mikayla lied. The tension on Melissas face vanished as she relaxed, pleased by the result. At that very moment, Mikayla didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about lying to her cousin. Melissa was a medical miracle. She was healing much more rapidly that Mikayla expected. Melissa would be perfectly healthy in three weeks, but Mikayla couldn't help but give Melissa one more week with Brady. Melissa obviously like Brady a lot, and Brady liked her even more. The pained expression on Melissas face when she found out that brady had actually researched clubs for her was too much for Mikayla to handle. Mikayla knew that now every minute of every hour counted for Melissa. She wouldnt waste any precious time with Brady, because Melissa knew that in one month, everything was going to change for her. At first, Mikayla would have been offended and sickened to the highest level if she heard that her cousin had a deep crush on Brady, but Brady had changed dramatically. He had gone from an obnoxious teen who constantly acted like a child, to a mature young adult who could take on responsibility and understand the importance and factors of a relationship. In fact, Mikayla wouldn't have minded getting to know brady better now, but it was much too late for that. not only was he more interested in Melissa, but Mikayla had saved his butt way to many times for a relationship to blossom between them.  
"Come on Brady lets go," Mikayla suggested once more. This time, Melissa made no effort to stop them.  
"Yeah ok," Brady sighed. "Get well soon," Brady said to Melissa. Brady started for the door, but something just wouldnt let him leave. Him leaving meant finalizing the plan on separating himself from someone he loved. Brady went back over to Melissa and enveloped her in a proper hug. "I'll be waiting for you. Dont forget about me," Brady whispered in Melissas ear. "Never in a million years," Melissa whispered back. Mikayla acted like she didnt hear any of it. Brady and Melissa parted, and Brady left Melissa's room without looking back.


End file.
